Aulandic
Aulandic '(''Aulendsch ) is a West Germanic conlang with a relatively conservative phonology and a simple (but not too simple) morphology. =Setting= ... = Phonology = Vowels Aulandic has seven short vowels and ten long vowels: Consonants Orthography Alphabet The Aulandic alphabet consists of the following 30 letters: *Capital: A, Á, B, C, D, E, É, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, Ó, Ö, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z *Lowercase: a, á, b, c, d, e, é, f, g, h, i, j, k, l, m, n, o, ó, ö, p, q, r, s, t, u, v, w, x, y, z Pronunciation '''Vowels The vowels are long in most stressed syllables that end in a single consonant or no consonants. They are short in most syllables that end in two or more consonants excluding suffixes, and in unstressed syllables. Unstressed e ''is usually mute or The vowels <á, é, ó, ö> are always long. '''Consonants' =Morphophonology= Umlaut Final devoicing of voiced stops Voicing of simple fricatives =Basic Grammar= ... Nouns Plural According to how they form their plurals, Aulandic nouns can be divided in two groups: 1. Nouns with umlaut in plural: This group includes nouns with a'', ''ó, u ''or ''au ''as stem vowel; but not all nouns with these stem vowels belong to this group. *Monosyllabic words take umlaut and the ending ''-e: hand ''"hand" ''- hende ''"hands", ''hus ''"house" - ''hyse ''"houses", ''bók ''"book" - ''böke ''"books". This suffix-e'' affects the pronunciation of stem-final b'', ''d, g'', ''th and s'': voiceless in singular, voiced in plural. Stem-final ''f ''becomes ''v: kalf ''- ''kelve *Polysyllabic words take only umlaut: appel ''"apple" - ''eppel ''"apples", ''móder ''"mother" - ''möder ''"mothers". '''2. Nouns without umlaut in plural:' *If the word ends in b'', ''d, g'', ''th or s'', the suffix ''-e is added: wind ''- ''winde, aug ''- ''auge '' *If the word ends in ''f, the suffix ''-e'' is added and the f'' changes to ''v: hlaif ''- ''hlaive '' *If the word ends in vowel, ''m, n'', ''l,'' r'', p'', ''t, k'', ''ff ''or ''ch the suffix ''-s'' is added: stain ''"stone" - ''stains ''"stones" Pronouns Personal Pronouns Interrogative Pronouns Articles Aulandic has a definite and an indefinite article. Since the indefinite article is identical to the numeral ''ain ''("one"), the definite article is often referred to as ''se artikel ("the article") in the traditional Aulandic grammar. Definite Article Indefinite Article The singular indefinite article is ain ''for all genders, identical to the numeral ''ain ''("one"). The word ''some ''("some") can be used as an indefinite plural article. Adjectives Adjectives that end in consonant take an ''-e in plural: thet ald hus ‘the old house’ - the alde hyse ‘the old houses’ but: thet ny hus ‘the new house’ - the ny hyse ‘the new houses’ Verbs Aulandic verbs are divided in weak and strong verbs. In addition to these two main groups, there is a small group of so-called preterite-present verbs. Weak verbs Weak verbs form their preterites and passive participles by means of a dental suffix:'' -d''(e'') after vowels, voiced consonants and simple fricatives, ''-t(e'') after '' ''or ''-ed(e'') after . The preterite is formed by adding ''-''(''e)de or ''-te'' to the stem: opene ~ ''opende, ''make ~ makte The passive participle is formed by adding ''-''(e'')''d or ''-t'' to the stem: opene ~ opend, make ~ makt (Some strong verbs that have a strong passive participle identical to the infinitive have developed in modern Aulandic a weak passive participle: komd ''"come", ''sprekt ''"spoken", ''fard ''"gone, moved".) '''Strong verbs' Strong verbs display vowel gradation or ablaut. There are seven classes of strong verbs. Each class is characterized by a vowel gradation sequence. The first element of the sequence is the vowel or diphthong of the infinitive and the present tense, the second appears in the past tense an the third in the passive participle: Class 1 Ablaut sequence: i (long) - ai - é: ride raid réde ''"to ride" With grammatischer Wechsel: ''snithe snaith snéde "to cut" Class 2 Ablaut sequence: eu - au - o (long): beude baud bode ''"to command" With grammatischer Wechsel: ''teu tau toge "to pull", keuse kaus kore "to choose" * A few verbs of this clas have u'' instead of ''eu: u (long) - au - o (long): schuve schauf schove ''(Others: luke'','' suge'','' supe'') *Three verbs have a passive participle in owe: breu brau browe, keu kau kowe ''"to chew", '''Class 3' With nasals (Class 3a), ablaut sequence: i - a - u: binde band bunde ''"to bind" With liquids (Class 3b), ablaut sequence: e - a - o: "to help" '''Class 4' Ablaut sequence: e - a - o (all long): bere bar bore ''"to bear" *A special case with o in the infinitive and present tense is ''kome kwam/kam kome/komd Class 5 Ablaut sequence: e - a - e (all long): geve gaf geve/gevd ''"to give" '''Class 6' Class 7 Preterite-present verbs The present tense of these verbs has the form of a strong preterite, with vowel-alternation between singular and plural. A new weak preterite is formed with a dental suffix. The verb welle ''(and its negative form ''nelle) has a different origin, but is usually included in this group. ... Numbers Cardinals *From 0 to 19: null, ain, twai, thri, feur, fimf, sex, séven, acht, nyn, ten, ailf, twelf, thriten, feurten, fimften, sexten, séventen, achtten, nynten *Decades are formed with the suffix ''-tig'': twaitig, thritig, feurtig, fimftig, sextig, séventig, achttig, nyntig *Hundreds: ain hundred, twai hundred, thri hundred, feur hundred, etc. *Larger numbers: ain thusend, ten thusend, hundred thusend, ain million (1 000 000), ain milliard (1 000 000 000), ain billion (10^12), ain billiard (10^15), ain trillion (10^18), etc. Multiplicators can be written together when the following numeral is hundred ''or ''thusend: twaithusend thrihundred = twai thusend thri hundred Numerals ending in ''-llion'' and ''-lliard'' take a plural ending: twai millions, thri milliarde Ordinals *From 1st to 12th: from, twaid, thridd, feurth, fimft, sext, sévend, achteth, nynd, tend, ailft, twelft *Numerals ending in ''-ten'' take the suffix ''-d'': thritend, feurtend, fimftend, sextend, etc. *Decades and larger numbers take the suffix ''-st'': twaitigst, hundredst, thusendst, millionst, etc. Only the last numeral takes the ordinal ending: hundred feurtig nynd (149th) Prepositions Syntax Negation Negation is expressed by means of the particles net ''and ''ne: *The particle net, placed after the verb or after the object pronoun, negates the whole sentence: Ik drink net. "I don't drink." Ik sa hir net. "I didn't see her." *The particle ne is placed before the negated part of the sentence: Ik drink ne win. ne ''+ ''ain ''> ''nain: Ik haf nain wordbók. "I don't have any dictionary." ... =Dictionary= Numbers ... =Example text= Fader unser ''' Fader unser in hémel, hailigd werthe Thin Nam, Thin Rik kome, Thin Will sche, hwó in hémel, swá auk up erth. Gef uns hydag unser daglik braud, End fergef uns unsere schulde, hwó wé auk fergeve unsere schuldigers. Laid uns net in fersöking, Ak áloys uns af the bal. Hwand Thin iss thet Rik, end se Macht, end se Herrlikhaid, in aiwighaid, Amen. '''Se North Wind end se Sunn Se North Wind end se Sunn straide si ains ym hwa was se starker, thó ain wanderer kwam hylld in ain warm mantel. Sé kwame overain that jen se kynnde thwinge the mann te legje sin mantel af, schyllde werthe ansen als starker thann se ander. Se Northwind bléw mid all sin kraft, ack hwó mair hi bléw, thess faster se wanderer hyllde si in sin mantel. Endlik gaf se Northwind sin fersök upp. Thann schain se Sunn warm, end sán legjde se wanderer sin mantel af. Swámosste se Northwind bekenne that se Sunn was se starker fan baithe. Category:Languages